Fungicides are compounds, of natural or synthetic origin, which act to protect plants against damage caused by fungi. Current methods of agriculture rely heavily on the use of fungicides. In fact, some crops cannot be grown usefully without the use of fungicides. Using fungicides allows a grower to increase the yield and the quality of the crop, and consequently, increase the value of the crop. In most situations, the increase in value of the crop is worth at least three times the cost of the use of the fungicide.
However, no one fungicide is useful in all situations and repeated usage of a single fungicide frequently leads to the development of resistance to that and related fungicides. Consequently, research is being conducted to produce fungicides and combinations of fungicides that are safer, that have better performance, that require lower dosages, that are easier to use, and that cost less.
Synergism occurs when the activity of two or more compounds exceeds the activities of the compounds when used alone.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide synergistic compositions comprising fungicidal compounds. It is a further object of this disclosure to provide processes that use these synergistic compositions. The synergistic compositions are capable of preventing or curing, or both, diseases caused by fungi of the classes Ascomycetes and Basidiomycetes. In addition, the synergistic compositions have improved efficacy against the Ascomycete and Basidiomycete pathogens, including leaf blotch and brown rust of wheat. In accordance with this disclosure, synergistic compositions are provided along with methods for their use.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a synergistic fungicidal mixture is provided including a fungicidally effective amount of a compound of Formula I, and at least one fungicidal sterol biosynthesis inhibitor.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fungicidal composition is provided including a fungicidally effective amount of the fungicidal mixture and an agriculturally acceptable adjuvant or carrier.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for the control and prevention of fungal attack on a plant, the method including: applying a fungicidally effective amount of a compound of Formula I and at least one fungicidalbiosynthesis inhibitor, wherein said effective amount is applied to at least one of the plant, an area adjacent to the plant, soil adapted to support growth of the plant, a root of the plant, foliage of the plant, and a seed adapted to produce the plant.
According to still yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for the control and prevention of fungal attack on a plant, the method including: applying a fungicidally effective amount of a compound of Formula I and at least one fungicide selected from the group consisting of benzovindiflupyr and penthiopyrad, wherein said effective amount is applied to at least one of the plant, an area adjacent to the plant, soil adapted to support growth of the plant, a root of the plant, foliage of the plant, and a seed adapted to produce the plant.
In certain embodiments, the at least one sterol biosynthesis inhibitor is selected from the group consisting of benzovindiflupyr and penthiopyrad.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito fluoxastrobin is between about 1:156 and about 52:1 in 1DP assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito fluoxastrobin is between about 1:1 and about 52:1 in 3DC assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito trifloxystrobin is between about 1:625 and about 52:1 in 1DP assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito picoxystrobin is between about 1:4 and about 1:208 in 3DC assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito benzovindiflupyr is between about 1:39 and about 16:1 in 1DP assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito benzovindiflupyr is between about 1:4 and about 1:16 in 3DC assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito penthiopyrad is between about 1:1 and about 4:1 in 1DP assays.
In certain embodiments, the concentration ratio of Compound Ito penthiopyrad is between about 1:1 and about 52:1 in 3DC assays.